


O tempo continua a fugir

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Development, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Motherhood, Regret
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27469825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Refugiava-se nos cantos da sua mente, segura já que esses dias não iam concede-lhe o fôlego tão desejado. Vivia de meias sopras roubadas ao ar circundante, a esperar em vão algo que roubara-a daquele presente.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy





	O tempo continua a fugir

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**O tempo continua a fugir**

_1 – Adeus_

Apoiada contra a ombreira da porta, Narcisa observava o quarto que tinha pertencido a ela na casa dos seus pais. Aquele lugar tinha vivido muitos dos seus problemas, e quase parecia de ainda entrever as manchas invisíveis das lágrimas vertidas, sempre pelas razões erradas.

Nada mais pertencia a ela daquela vida, estava consciente do seu papel e do que o seu destino sussurrava ao seu ouvido. Consciente do feito que Cissy estava morta, a deixar ao seu lugar uma mulher que não tinha levado consigo nenhuma herança do tempo gasto já.

Fechou a porta, a sussurrar um adeus à pequena Cissy.

_2 – Nunca_

Olhava a Lucius nos olhos todas as manhãs, a tentar de entrever neles um brilho de sabor novo, na eterna esperança que um dia as coisas pudessem finalmente conseguir mudar. Mas nunca havia algo para aliviar as nuvens que pesavam sobre da sua cabeça, nada que pudesse fazê-la sentir mesmo amada, vista, _desejada_.

Refugiava-se nos cantos da sua mente, segura já que esses dias não iam concede-lhe o fôlego tão desejado. Vivia de meias sopras roubadas ao ar circundante, a esperar em vão algo que roubara-a daquele presente.

Mas não havia nada. Só uma pálida cara à espera da desconhecida arte de sobreviver.

_3 – Anjo pálido_

Podia ler essa cara de palidez mortal como se fosse mesmo cruzado de palavras, como se todos os seus pensamentos se transmitisse à sua consciência no momento que estava formulado. Tão horrivelmente igual ao seu pai, tão indigno dum amor que ela em vez continuava a oferecer, como sacrifício pum pecado antigo que oprimia Draco sem que tivesse culpas.

Não importava-lhe de ser invisível, como os anjos em que tinha deixado de acreditar.

Ela era um anjo feito de carne e osso, de lágrimas e amor. Naqueles olhos da cor do gelo, ela viajava para margens que nunca tinha tocar. Eram o caminho para un futuro que finalmente parecia mais próximo.

_4 – Quieta_

Quando era criança, parecia-lhe que o tempo fosse o infinito que escondia-se trás o véu da sua vida. Sempre esperava algo, sempre as novidades que tornavam-se peças da mulher que ia ser. A superar o limiar dos vinte anos, o tempo já não tinha tido um real sentido pela. Tinham sido vinte e cinco, após trinta, após trinta e cinco. E ela tinha deixado de mudar, como si fosse-se bruscamente extinguida a quimera que sabia de ter dentro de si. Já não tinha nada de esperar, só uns dias penosamente idênticos, e umas vontades que já refugiavam-se nos meandros mais escondidos da sua mente. O tempo já não tinha sentido.

_5 – Ampulheta_

Suspensa. Como se fosse um vil grão de areia ao interior duma ampulheta rota, sabia de dever fazer algo, mas não podia reconhecer quais fossem os caminhos de tomar. Em breve tinha realizado que no mundo onírico onde tinha-se refugiado, tinha-se voltado imemoriais do sentido do tempo, que tinha etiquetado como inútil e ilusório. Não existia um tempo exato para dar passos, não existia um tempo exato para pensar ou falar.

Não existia o tempo, e ela podia continuar a vagar em qualquer lugar queria, livre das suas cadeias.

Até o tempo do arrependimento tinha-la trazida bruscamente de volta para a nua terra.


End file.
